In the use of vacuum for performing various functions, for example, in operating parts in an automotive vehicle, it is desirable to insure that the vacuum will function only when the automotive vehicle engine is functioning.
Accordingly among the objects of the invention are to provide a reliable, efficient electric valve which will function to insure that vacuum will be transmitted to the device being operated only when the vehicle engine is being operated.